


Achilles, come down.

by WormTimeBabey



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Angst, Battle, Death, M/M, Oneshot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormTimeBabey/pseuds/WormTimeBabey
Summary: Patroclus remembers.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Achilles, come down.

"Achilles, come down!" I pleaded.  
He looked down at me from the tree with a bright, mischievous smile. I could hardly make out his angel-sculpted features from how high up he was sat.  
He wanted to gather the best figs, those that were high up, left untouched. Yet, I was afraid. One wrong step and he would start tumbling down a tree full of fruits, leaves, and sharp branches.  
Though, there was no reason to doubt him. He was Achilles, the golden boy, the prince.   
He picked enough figs, those that were slightly not ready, so they didn't turn to mush before he could carry them back to the palace. With gentle steps, he got off the tree, jumping off gracefully.  
I chuckled, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. I could watch him do the simplest of things and he still made my heart flutter.  
He came up to me and gingerly brought a fig up to my lips. I hesitantly bit into it. It was sweet, well, sweet enough, and its skin was slightly tougher than it should have been. I still enjoyed it.

A vessel of memories. That's all I am now. Memories that were starting to twist and blur.  
I found comfort in the intense ringing in my ears, rather than the screaming men. My consciousness was starting to fade, my eyelids were as heavy as a million rocks.   
One final thought crossed my mind, as I was bleeding out on the battlefield.  
"Achilles, come down." I said.  
But he didn't hear me. Nobody could.

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble for the couple that I'm currently hyperfixating on. Hope you liked it.


End file.
